The invention relates to a printing machine through which printing material runs along a processing path. The printing machine has an apparatus to create specific atmospheric conditions in the surroundings of the printing material and that includes a connection module and a slide-in unit that can be joined to the module to form a functional unit. The slide-in unit can be slid in an insertion direction into a working position in the printing machine and, in the working position, extends transversely with respect to the processing path over the printing material running through the latter.
The atmospheric conditions in the surroundings of the printing material include, in particular, their moisture content, temperature and pressure, and the flow conditions, in particular, at the surface of the printing material. To influence the atmospheric conditions, the prior art items taking the form of, in particular, dryers, blowing and extraction devices, and cooling devices are used. The dryers act on the printing material with IR or UV radiation and/or with hot air, and the cooling devices blow cold air onto the printing material. These items are constituted in the form of slide-in units, of which a respective one is configured for at least one of the aforementioned functions (drying, extraction, blowing, cooling) and is constructed in the form of a housing. To fulfill their functions, these slide-in units are generally inserted into the printing machine over the running path of the printing material and are connected to lines that partly serve to supply the slide-in units with electrical voltage and partly originate from suction and/or blowing nozzles of blowers. The construction of such items as slide-in units takes account of the circumstance that guide surfaces for the printing material are generally provided underneath them, and that these guide surfaces have to be cleaned after a certain operating period of the printing machine. For cleaning, the slide-in units are displaced transversely with respect to the processing direction of the printing material, from their working position inserted into the printing machine, such that after appropriate guards have been opened, the guide surfaces are accessible to be cleaned. To make the displacement possible, the ends of the lines that are connected to the slide-in units have to be detached from the slide-in units. Accordingly, in the case of a printing machine marketed by the applicant under the type designation SM 102, a respective, corresponding slide-in housing is connected to the aforementioned lines through a coupling plate detachably connected to the housing. The coupling plate is provided at an end of the slide-in housing that is associated with the drive side of the printing machine and, in this case, on the underside of the housing, so that the lines, starting from the coupling plate, lead away directly downward and, underneath a machine catwalk, can be routed into a supply cabinet associated with the drive side. After the coupling plate has been detached, the corresponding slide-in unit can then be withdrawn from the printing machine in the direction of the supply cabinet. To achieve the best possible accessibility to the aforementioned guide surfaces over their total extent transversely with respect to the processing direction, the supply cabinet has to be erected with such a lateral spacing from the printing machine that the slide-in unit can be withdrawn sufficiently far from the machine.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a printing machine that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that configures the printing machine in an advantageous manner from a point of view of handling the apparatus for creating specific atmospheric conditions in the surroundings of the printing material.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, in a printing machine processing printing material along a processing path, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an atmospheric changing device for altering atmospheric conditions in surroundings of the printing material, the atmospheric changing device including a connection module, and a slide-in unit having a module end, the slide-in unit to be joined to the connection module to form a functional unit, the functional unit to be slid in an insertion direction into a working position in a printing machine and, in the working position, the functional unit extending transversely with respect to a processing path over printing material running through the processing path, the module end pointing in the insertion direction coupling with the connection module as the slide-in unit is slid into the working position.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided an atmospheric changing device for altering atmospheric conditions in surroundings of printing material processing along a processing path of a printing machine, including a connection module, and a slide-in unit having an end, the slide-in unit to be joined to the connection module to form a functional unit, the functional unit to be slid in an insertion direction into a working position in a printing machine and, in the working position, the functional unit extending transversely with respect to a processing path over printing material running through the processing path, the end pointing in the insertion direction coupling with the connection module as the slide-in unit is slid into the working position.
An end of the slide-in unit pointing in an insertion direction can be coupled to the connection module as the unit is slid into the working position.
In the configuration, it is merely necessary to separate the functional unit at joint faces on the same while displacing the slide-in unit away from the connection module to permit access to regions in the printing machine that, in the working position of the slide-in unit, are blocked by the slide-in unit. All the lines needed for the functioning of the apparatus can be connected to the connection module and do not need to be uncoupled from the apparatus in order to make the aforementioned separation possible.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the connection module has internal spaces, the slide-in unit has further internal spaces, and at least one of the internal spaces communicates with at least one of the further internal spaces when the connection module and the slide-in unit are coupled together.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the slide-in unit defines at least one duct extending transversely with respect to the processing direction. The duct has an air passage opening facing the printing material during operation of the printing machine.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided a drive motor, and a flow-producing machine connected to the drive motor. At least one of the internal spaces is connected to the flow-producing machine.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is provided a compressor. The connection module has at least one union communicating with the compressor. The slide-in unit has a blowing device to be coupled to the at least one union as the slide-in unit is joined to the connection module. The blowing device, during operation of the printing machine, blows air supplied by the compressor in a direction of the printing material when the connection module and the slide-in unit are coupled together.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the slide-in unit has a radiator oriented toward the printing material. The radiator, during operation of the printing machine and when the functional unit is in a joined state, radiates the printing material with at least one of infrared electromagnetic waves and ultraviolet electromagnetic waves.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the connection module and the slide-in unit each have electrical connections to be coupled together for supplying the slide-in unit with electrical voltage when the connection module and the slide-in unit are joined to form the functional unit.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the connection module has a flow device for producing blown air to purge an environment around the radiator when the functional unit has been joined. Preferably, the flow device is motor-operated.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, there is provided a blower. At least one of the internal spaces in the connection module is connected to the blower, and an air volume flow produced by the blower, during operation of the printing machine and in a joined state of the functional unit, flows through the air passage opening in a direction of the printing material.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the blower is disposed immediately upstream of the connection module with respect to an air flow direction.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the connection module has a blower union, and the blower is connected to the connection module through the blower union.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, there is provided a heating module and the air volume flow passes through the heating module prior to emerging from the air passage opening.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, there are provided fixed-position, mutually opposite guide profiles removably connected to the slide-in unit for holding the slide-in unit therebetween. The guide profiles form-fittingly guide the slide-in unit into the printing machine.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the connection module is fixed to the guide profiles.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the slide-in unit has an end opposite the module end and a tensioner for clamping the slide-in unit to the connection module. The tensioner is disposed at the end opposite the module end.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the tensioner has a fixed-position clamping face facing the connection module, and a pivotable clamping clip to be pivoted on the slide-in unit and, when pivoted in a tensioning direction, engages the clamping face and, supported on the clamping face, presses the slide-in unit against the connection module.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the pivotable clamping clip engages behind the clamping face.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is provided a clamping bolt disposed on at least one of the guide profiles and bearing the clamping face.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a handle for displacing the slide-in unit, the handle fixed to the clamping clip.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided a releasable lock preventing the slide-in unit from being pulled completely out of the guide profiles when in a locked state.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the printing machine has a drive side and the connection module is disposed on the drive side of the printing machine.
In the case of a preferred placing of the connection module on the drive side of the printing machine, the slide-in unit can be withdrawn from the operating position from the operating side and can, therefore, also be slid into the operating position. On the drive side of the printing machine there is generally sufficient space available to withdraw the slide-in unit from the printing machine without hindrance. The configuration also facilitates, in particular, maintenance and repair work on the slide-in unit, such as, in the case of an IR or UV dryer, the cleaning or the replacement of its radiators.
Furthermore, supply cabinets disposed on the drive side can be moved close to the printing machine in a space-saving manner without impeding the handling of the apparatus.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the slide-in unit is coupled to the connection module at the module end when the slide-in unit is in a working position.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a printing machine, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.